stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Brad Zeak
| insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Marianne Zeak | children = Jonathan Forester Sr., Alexia Zeak Downing, Julia Zeak, Jessica Zeak, Brad Zeak Jr. | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = | player = }} Brad Zeak was a highly decorated Human/Vulcan hybrid Starfleet Marine, having been awarded the Medal of Honor twice, the Starfleet/Marine Corps Cross, the Silver Star, the Christopher Pike Medal of Valor and the James Kirk Medal of Bravery three times. Early Life Brad was born in the last year of the 23rd century. His father was a Lieutenant assigned to Starbase 54 and his mother was an exobiologist. Brad's grandmother was Vulcan; however Brad's father rejected Vulcan teachings and raised Brad to embrace his humanity. He spent his first years roaming the base with the other children when not in school. He especially enjoyed going to the Officer's Mess and having lunch with his father and his fellow officers. Brad would listen to them for as long they would let him. As the years went, Brad got older, and his father was posted to different assignments. At one point, his mother and father were even assigned to two different spots, and Brad had to go with one of the other. He remained with his father, which turned out to be the right idea. The colony his mother was studying was attacked by Klingons. There were no survivors. Brad was fifteen. A few more years went by, and Brad was able to apply for an appointment to Starfleet Academy. His request was granted, and he became a Marine Cadet on August 15, 2317. First Child He graduated in 2321, excelling in strategic operations. Unfortunately, during his time at the academy, he had gotten into a relationship with a fellow cadet named Sarah Forester. When it came time for graduation, she was still expecting. The two decided to part ways, but they would continue to keep in touch, and Brad would keep in touch with his child Jonathan. Career After MOS training, he was assigned to the 8th Division as a Platoon Leader. He was based out of MCB Camp Averis. He remained there for thirteen years before being assigned to MCB Camp Kalani. It was during a Shore Leave on Earth that he met Marianne O'Malley. She was a First Lieutenant assigned to Paris's marine complement. They were married in December of 2329. A few months later, Brad took a staff position within the 4th Battalion of the 8th Marines. It wasn't too long before Marianne Zeak gave birth to the baby she'd been expecting since February. Alexia Dwana Zeak was born on November 7, 2330. In 2334, Marianne gave birth to twin girls. Jessica Ann Zeak, and Julia Kalani Zeak. Five years later, she finally gave birth to a son. Brad Anthony Zeak Jr. was born on 27 September 2341. Brad served the 8th Division for the next 31 years before being transferred to Earth. He would be there for eight years before shipping back out to command his old Division. Recently he was given command of 8MEF. He currently resides on Starbase Seven with his wife COL Marianne Zeak (RET). Service Record Family Children Sergeant Major Jonathan Forester Sr. (Allison Forester)* Commodore Alexia Zeak Downing (Rear Admiral Jordan Downing)* Captain Julia Zeak Colonel Jessica Zeak (Colonel Angelica Zeak)* Lieutenant Commander Brad Zeak Jr. (Dr. Samantha Zeak)* *Names in () are spouses of General Zeak's Children. Grandchildren Major Jonathan Forester Jr. (Jonathan's son)(b. 2346) Lieutenant Jordan Downing (Alexia's son)(b. 2357) Lieutenant JG Janet Downing (Alexia's daughter)(b. 2359) Andre Zeak ( Jessica's son)(b. 2358) Brad Zeak III (Brad Jr's son)(b. 2365 Great Grandson Jonathan Forester III (Jonathan Jr's son)(b. 2369) Zeak, Brad Zeak, Brad Zeak, Brad Zeak, Brad Zeak, Brad